


Not Just A Fling (or From Day 1 to Day 332)

by janusrome



Series: Filmmaking AU [3]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, F/M, M/M, POV Outsider
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-15
Updated: 2012-05-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 10:33:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7218979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janusrome/pseuds/janusrome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raven’s POV，Charles和Erik認識的始末。<br/>（字數：7,000）</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Just A Fling (or From Day 1 to Day 332)

「拍電影？」Raven不敢置信地瞪著Charles。

「嗯。」Charles隨口應了一聲，張嘴咬了一口土司。

「你說你要拍電影？」Raven又問了一次。

「嗯哼。」Charles隨意應道，拿起杯子喝了一口咖啡。

「Charles，你拍過電影嗎？」

「沒有。」

「那你知道該怎麼拍電影嗎？」

「我不知道。」Charles理所當然回道。

Raven忍不住抬起手揉著額頭。「你怎麼會突然想拍電影？」

「因為Erik。」

她瞪著面不改色繼續吃早餐的Charles，嘆了口氣，不知道該怎麼繼續這個話題。

Erik Lehnsherr，那個有點陰沈——但非常帥——的男人。大約在三個星期之前，Charles臨時約Raven出來吃飯，並且興高采烈地把Erik介紹給她。那頓晚餐的氣氛不算差，只是氛圍很怪，因為Raven不記得自己曾經看過Charles這麼興奮的模樣。儘管Charles本來就是人來瘋的類型，但那一次的情況似乎不太一樣……或說不太對勁。

Charles和她總是同進同出，Charles對她的保護欲（或說控制欲）有些時候到了她幾乎無法忍受的地步。多年以來，Raven是唯一和Charles共享他們異於常人的祕密的人，所以沒有血緣關係的他們反倒比大多數的兄妹更為親近。

Charles對她的重視遠超越那些和他短暫約會的對象，Raven知道這點，但她也知道Charles對她沒「興趣」——因為她是他的 _妹妹_ 。然而，有些時候她和Charles外出用餐或是去酒吧小酌（Charles喝含酒精飲料，但Raven只能喝氣泡飲料），Charles把她掠在一旁逕自去搭訕陌生人的時候，她仍會覺得不太高興。

在一個Raven剛好沒有排班的傍晚，Charles傳簡訊給她，要她到某家位於布魯克林的波蘭餐廳碰面，說有個 _特別的人_ 要介紹給她認識。在地鐵上，Raven感到忐忑不安，不知道Charles所謂 _特別的人_ 指的到底是什麼。她沒有印象Charles最近和哪個擁有絕妙突變的女人約會，但是她很擔心自己莫名其妙成為電燈泡。

因此，當Raven走進餐廳，看到和Charles同桌的是一名年約三十出頭的男子時，她有些詫異。她知道Charles是雙性戀，但在Gabby之後，Charles約會的對象通常是女性。

在任何人開口之前，Charles的聲音直接在她的腦內響起，語調是Raven很少聽到的欣喜。

_Raven，他和我們一樣，他也是變種人。_

Raven好奇地打量那名身穿褐色皮夾克的陰鬱男子。Charles用輕快的語調為他們兩人介紹。在握手時，Erik冷淡地對Raven點頭並且說了聲言不由衷的「幸會」，除此之外，他沒有做出任何的表示。

那頓晚餐的氣氛之所以詭異，則是因為Charles明明沒有碰半滴酒精，可是他看起來像是喝了不少酒，口沫橫飛說了不少基因學和突變的理論。

Raven偷偷看向餐桌上另外一名成員，只見對方面無表情吃著面前那道高麗菜肉捲佐馬鈴薯泥（註1），根本不曉得他到底有沒有在聽Charles高談闊論。

這比當電燈泡更令人難堪——至少當電燈泡只會讓她生氣而不會讓她覺得丟臉。此刻Raven只想找個洞鑽進地下。

最後，當Charles轉過身把帳單和信用卡一併遞給侍者的時候，那位名叫Erik的男子傾身過來，低聲問Raven：「妳的兄長總是對陌生人講述基因學嗎？」

Raven驚訝地眨了眨眼。他冷淡的語氣比她想像中還要溫和有禮。

她不加思索回道：「通常在他搭訕陌生人的時候。」

男子微怔，然後冷哼一聲。

Raven立刻感到後悔， _Charles我對不起你！我害你被搭訕的對象嗤之以鼻了！_ （等等，搭訕的對象？）

他們三人魚貫走出餐廳，Erik婉拒了Charles提出小酌兩杯的續攤邀約——好吧，Raven開始懷疑現在的情況是Erik意興闌珊，但Charles偏偏死纏爛打。

Erik逕自走向路旁停放的一輛機車， _紫紅色_ 的機車。他跨上車，拿起安全帽往頭上一戴，這時，站在人行道上的Charles突然開口：「GTV 300（註2），懷舊經典的車款。」

Erik繫安全帽的動作瞬間停止。他回過頭，面露詫色問Charles：「你懂偉士牌？」

Raven強烈懷疑Charles _又_ 濫用他的讀心術搭訕陌生人（沒錯，正是搭訕！），然而Charles只是聳肩，一派輕鬆回答：「別忘了我在歐洲唸書。」

「英國不算是歐洲。」Erik立刻回道。

Charles聞言大笑。Raven看到那名男子的嘴角似乎微微上揚。

目送Erik騎車離開之後，Raven忍不住開口問：「你說他也是變種人？」

「嗯，他的變種能力很有趣。」Charles的雙眼發亮，「Erik擁有操控磁場的能力。」

操控磁場？那聽起來不怎麼有趣。

看到神情依然興奮得有點恍惚的Charles，Raven決定問另外一個問題：「Charles，你是怎麼認識Erik的？」

「他在我帶的團體裡。」Charles立刻回答。

今年初夏，Charles在牛津大學拿到博士學位之後，他和Raven一起回到美國。他們沒有回去鄉間那棟閒置的豪宅，反而在紐約市區租了間小公寓。Raven順利在附近一間中價位餐廳找到服務生的工作，而Charles在申請教職的期間，嫌等待的日子太無聊，便跑去附近的醫療機構擔任志工，也找了心理輔導顧問的兼職。Raven隱約記得目前Charles好像有接團體心理治療的工作。

「哪一種團體？」她好奇問道：「戒酒？戒毒？」

「情緒管理。」Charles回答。

「咦？」那個看似冷靜沉穩的Erik？他看起來可不像是個會抓狂暴走的人。

好吧，只能說人不可貌相。

就這樣，Erik Lehnsherr——一個高瘦帥氣、穿著藍紫色高領毛衣和褐色皮夾克，騎著紫紅色偉士牌機車，參加情緒管理團體治療的男子——走進了Xavier兄妹的生活。

餐桌上的沉默並沒有延續太久。可能是Charles受不了Raven無聲的瞪視，他抬起眼，對她微笑，說：「別擔心，Raven，我們不會帶給妳太多困擾的。」

Raven忍住想要翻白眼的衝動。「我想，拍電影應該不是Erik的主意吧？」

「嗯，那是我的提議沒錯。」

Raven又嘆了口氣，搖頭說：「Charles，我只希望你知道自己在做什麼。」

令她詫異的是，Charles張口，遲疑了一下，才回道：「老實說，我也不太確定自己到底在做什麼。」

那句話讓Raven突然有種莫名的恐慌。

近兩年下來，她已經頗為習慣Charles每隔一陣子就在酒吧搭訕陌生人，發展一段順其自然、好聚好散的短暫關係，可是Erik似乎從一開始就不是依循那種模式，之後也不是。

在那頓晚餐之後，Raven陸續聽到Charles提過幾次和Erik碰面一起吃飯的事，只不過她沒有特別放在心上。直到有一天她下班回家，看到他們竟然在客廳裡下棋，這讓Raven相當驚訝，因為她不曉得有多少年沒看過Charles和別人下棋了。

Raven記得Charles一直都很喜歡下棋。當他們年紀還小、Charles剛迷上西洋棋的時候，曾經有段時間她常跟他下棋。然而，她從來都贏不了Charles，很快便對下棋厭倦，直到有次她指責Charles作弊——雖然那讓Charles相當難過，但當時的他還無法控制自己的能力，說他作弊也不算是不實指控——從那之後他們兄妹再也沒下過棋了。

Charles非常少和別人當面對弈。他偶會在線上和網友下棋，而家裡擺的棋盤組充其量只是收藏用途，所以在Raven看到他們下棋的那一刻，她隱約感覺到Erik和其他的人 _不一樣_ 。

「Charles，你介意對我解釋拍電影的念頭是從哪裡冒出來的嗎？」

「嗯，前天晚上Erik和我喝了一點酒，我們聊到……嗯，那不是很重要，總之，我們想要拍一部關於變種人的電影。」

即使Charles看起來依然很認真，但Raven依舊抱持懷疑的態度，因為那天晚上他們兩人 _絕對不是_ 喝了一點酒而已。

昨天早上Raven回到公寓，走到門前掏出鑰匙正要開門的時候，卻看到門鎖附近有數道新添的刮痕。她伸手摸了下門板，卻意外把大門推了開來，這才發現大門只是掩上而非鎖上。

Raven的第一個想法是家裡遭人闖空門了。她感到氣憤不已，連忙推開大門走進屋內，完全忘記小偷可能還在屋內的風險。她怒氣沖沖大步走進客廳，然而映入眼簾的卻是——「喔，看在老天的分上！Charles！」

「啊，Raven，早安。」Charles的聲音聽起來有點模糊，他伸手抓了抓一頭亂髮，揉了揉太陽穴，齜牙咧嘴道：「還有，不是妳想的那樣。」

Raven瞇起眼，看著Charles手腳不怎麼協調地從 _Erik_ 的身上爬起來，在沙發上坐起身。

至少他們兩人身上還有衣服。

「有人願意向我解釋一下，大門的鎖發生了什麼事嗎？」

「喔，那個啊。Erik和我昨晚喝多了，回來的時候一直打不開門——」門板上的刮痕得到了解釋，看來昨晚Charles醉到連把鑰匙插進鎖孔都辦不到。「——然後，呃，Erik用他的能力幫我開了門。」說著，Charles轉過頭看了不慌不忙也在沙發上坐起身的Erik一眼。

「抱歉弄壞了門鎖。」Erik的鼻音很重，儼然剛剛才被Raven吵醒的模樣。他伸手梳了一下散落在額前的頭髮，視線越過Raven的肩膀，然後她聽到金屬碰撞的聲音，大門關上的同時傳來自動上鎖的熟悉聲音。「問題解決了。」

Charles雙眼發亮看著Erik，彷彿他剛才做的事遠遠超出修好（被他弄壞的）門鎖。然而，Erik彷彿沒有看到Charles閃亮得誇張的雙眼，他從地板上抓起皮夾克，站起身，對Raven點了個頭，「抱歉打擾了。我應該走了。」

「嘿，不留下來一起吃早餐嗎？」Charles開口問道。

Raven立刻瞪了Charles一眼，他難道沒有意識到現在的氣氛除了尷尬之外找不出其它的形容詞嗎？

Erik皺眉望向Charles，然後搖頭，接著他看似猶豫了片刻，才說：「不過，我想先借用一下洗手間。」

「請自便。你知道在哪裡。」Charles立刻回道。

Erik又朝Raven點了頭，然後離開客廳。

Raven回過頭，發現Charles依然望著Erik背影消失的方向。她清了喉嚨，等Charles的視線轉向她時，她才說：「拜託告訴我，之後我還敢再坐上這張沙發。」

Charles笑了，「放心，我們只是醉倒，一起躺在沙發上睡著而已。」

「 _你_ 睡在 _他_ 身上。」

Charles聳肩，「我確定醉成那樣什麼也做不了。」

Raven發現自己好像……突然懂了什麼。她在Charles的身旁坐下，「噯，Charles，你是真的很喜歡Erik，對吧？」

Charles沒有回答，只是給了Raven一個有點無奈的微笑。

沒多久之後Erik離開他們的公寓，Charles快速沖過澡之後進廚房準備早餐。

_不太對勁_ ，Raven更加確信，因為Charles沒有嘮叨她昨晚沒有回家。

那是昨天早上發生的事，而今天早上Charles就說（為了Erik）要拍電影。

「雖然這會打亂我們原本的計畫，但我想，姑且一試也沒什麼關係吧？」

事實上，那個異想天開的拍電影主意直接影響到的是Charles自己的規劃，看他這麼熱衷，Raven決定管他的，隨他高興想做什麼就去做什麼。

接下來有一段時間，Raven懷疑那個拍電影的提議只是Charles試圖接近Erik的手段，因為在那之後，Charles多了數不清的藉口約Erik出來，討論企劃、提案、找製作公司。

由於Charles做事一向很投入，所以Raven從來都沒有懷疑過他，但是她也沒想到他們最後竟然會真的開始拍電影！在她心底的一個角落，她一直認定這只是Charles的某種詭異又迂迴的追求手段，而不是他真正下定決心想要拍電影。（換個角度想，這大概代表Charles還沒把人追到。）

Raven沒有料到她竟被囊括進拍電影的計畫，導致她不得不辭掉原本在餐廳的工作。同時，她也沒料到自己竟然會因為這個計畫受益。這就像是玩得非常瘋狂的夏令營。他們碰到非常多的變種人，每一位都有自己獨特的能力，讓Charles和Raven大開眼界。

在電影的前製階段，他們全部都得參加表演訓練的課程——好吧，不是「全部的人」，而是他們這些從來沒有接受過表演訓練的人。Raven的表現被大為稱讚，他們說她有表演的天分，Stryker先生還親自遞名片給她，說歡迎她加入他的經紀公司，因為她可以演 _任何一位演員的替身_ 。

Raven很喜歡這些新認識的變種人——Charles人很好，真的，可是整天跟他在一起有點無趣——她和說話心直口快的Angel一拍即合，很快融入那群年輕的變種人。他們都覺得她的能力很酷，這讓她很開心。

還有，她遇見了Hank，道具部門的怪咖。Hank很聰明，不管丟給他什麼天馬行空的點子，他都能夠做出不會讓人失望的模型。

Hank笑起來很靦腆，話不多，一開口說的通常是沒幾個人聽得懂的科學理論——Raven不太確定她總是能聽Hank斷斷續續講那些她一知半解的東西，是因為她覺得Hank說話時有點緊張的慌亂態度很可愛，還是因為她早已習慣Charles在她耳邊講一堆她根本聽不懂的學說。

這一切都很好，唯一美中不足的可能是Charles和Erik依舊沒什麼進展。

說實在話，Raven還滿欣賞Erik的，他看似冷淡也常說一些嘲諷的話，但實際上他總會注意到很多小細節並且默默地關心劇組的每個人。更何況，若不是因為Erik，Charles才不會想要拍什麼電影，她也不會有機會認識這些人還有玩得這麼盡興。

Charles和Erik是一對很完美的搭檔。Charles總是有許多點子，大部分的人跟不上他的思考速度，可是Erik不但能理解他的想法，還會毫不客氣指出某些他覺得不妥的地方。除此之外，每逢Charles碰到演出和拍攝的夾殺，Erik便會自動自發接替他的一些工作，緊盯現場的每一個環節。因此，就算這群倉促成軍的劇組由兩個門外漢帶頭，截至目前為止一切順利，甚至連Moira都曾經對Levene讚嘆道，說她不敢相信Charles從來都沒有拍過電影——好吧，技術上而言，那不是Levene，而是 _變成Levene的Raven_ 。那讓她贏得了Sean的賭注，也讓她得知原來幾乎 _所有_ 劇組的人都認定Charles和Erik是一對。

Charles曾經否認過，但因他總是用那種明顯的迷戀眼神望著Erik，所以沒人相信他的說詞。大伙似乎認定那是他們的關係還不是很穩定，不希望兩人之間發生的事情可能會危害到工作所以才會否認。

在他們為了拍攝海灘場景到喬治亞州的那段期間，Erik _搬了進來_ ，和他們兄妹住在同一個屋簷下。這個安排純粹是為了工作上的需求，由於Erik現在絕大多數的時間都跟Charles待在一起，也常因為討論得太晚直接睡在他們家的沙發上，既然如此，所以他們在找短期租屋時便做了住在一起比較省事的決定。

但所有的人都擅自把那個舉動當作是同居，代表他們默認了之間的關係——只有Raven知道事情才不是那麼一回事。Erik住進來似乎讓Charles的情況更糟，因為他們之間存在的小心翼翼維持的距離變得更加緊張。她好幾次看到Charles閃現那種想要做什麼但是竭力克制自己的模樣。

直到他們拍完Charles和Erik在黑夜的海上相遇——並且被打趣那一幕根本是「underwater sex」——之後，Raven終於受不了了。她闖進更衣間，無視Erik詫異和些許尷尬的表情，那句她忍了很久的話不由衝口而出：「Erik，別誤會，我是真的很欣賞你而且覺得你和Charles能在一起的話真的很棒，可是如果你對他沒有意思，拜託你直接拒絕他，不要給他有機會的錯覺。」

Erik看起來相當驚訝。  
  
他不發一語望著Raven，半晌之後才說：「我已經拒絕過他了。現在完全是公事而已。」

「 _什麼？_ 」這下子輪到Raven驚訝了。「什麼時候？為什麼我完全不知道！」她有點難過，也有點生氣，因為Charles竟然什麼都沒有對她說。

Erik的表情柔和了一些，「在我們的計畫確定成行的時候。」他頓了一下，又說：「我相信Charles應該是……不希望妳擔心所以沒有告訴妳，畢竟當時我們全都因為剛接觸拍片的作業而手忙腳亂。」

好吧，這聽起來確實像是Charles會做的事。

Raven對自己搖頭，嘆了口氣，「抱歉，Erik，我不應該那樣對你說話。我想你說的沒錯，Charles總是這樣，就像之前Gabby的事，他都只會叫我不要擔心而已。」

「……Gabby？」

Raven眨了眨眼，看Erik的表情就知道Charles一定沒有跟他提過Gabby。

糟糕，她好像說了不該說的事。

見Erik彷彿起了疑心的模樣，Raven決定還是把話說清楚。「Gabby Haller，Charles的前未婚妻。」

Erik微微一怔，他別過臉，沉默片刻之後，才低聲問道：「他們……怎麼了？」

Raven迅速衡量了一下。反正這又不是什麼見不得人的祕密，告訴Erik應該也沒什麼關係。「Gabby是Charles在牛津的同學，他們交往過一段滿長的時間，還計畫畢業之後就要結婚、定居英國之類的……不管怎樣，在他們訂婚之後沒多久，Charles決定要對Gabby坦白，說他是變種人，擁有心電感應能力的事實，因為他不想要一直瞞著Gabby……詳細情形我也不是很清楚，總之Gabby沒有辦法接受，後來他們分手了。」

現在回想起來，Raven還是覺得很難過。Gabby有長期憂鬱傾向，不能算是一個開朗又容易相處的人，但至少她很真誠，而那正是吸引Charles的特質之一。她還記得Charles在做出決定之前掙扎了非常久，還自我解嘲說他的能力跟貝塔索人（註3）差不多，Gabby應該能夠理解也可以接受才對。但實際情況卻是Gabby被Charles的能力嚇得半死，還跟Charles說她不想要再見到他。結局是Charles抹除了她的那段記憶，並讓Gabby以為他們是在大吵一架之後憤而分手。

「那件事對Charles的打擊很大。」Raven繼續說：「Charles在埋頭寫論文的同時，還一面偷偷運用他的能力安撫Gabby不太穩定的精神狀態，一直到Gabby回以色列……說到這，Charles曾經還為了讓她的家人能夠接受他而學了希伯來文，不過他倒是沒有改信猶太教，儘管我覺得那只是遲早的事……嗯，總之，Charles好不容易撐到他的論文口試過關，跟我說他再也不想要待在英國，所以我們決定一起回美國。」

Raven嘆了口氣，望著一直沉默不語的Erik。「Erik，我知道Charles偶爾會去酒吧用很蠢的台詞搭訕陌生人，而且他有很長一段時間沒有和任何人認真交往，可是他……他絕對不會帶著惡意傷害別人或是玩弄別人。」

Erik稍微垂下眼。「我知道。」隔了一陣子之後他簡單回道，然後伸手拍了一下Raven的肩膀，「如果妳不介意的話，可以讓我先換衣服嗎？」

Raven這才注意到Erik身上那件潛水裝只脫到一半，她連忙退開兩步，搖了搖手，「不，抱歉，請繼續換衣服。」

Erik對她微微一笑，害Raven覺得更不好意思，只好快步離開更衣室。

起初Raven有點擔心自己說的那些話可能會造成什麼反效果，但一段時間之後她發現Erik和Charles看似依然相安無事，便不再把那件事放在心上了。

海灘場景拍完之後，他們離開喬治亞州前往維吉尼亞州。

Erik依然和他們兄妹住在一起，儘管那兩人的關係和之前沒什麼差別，但Raven注意到他們之間的緊張有逐漸淡化的跡象。

接下來有一段時間Raven沒怎麼注意他們，因為她的注意力被Hank轉移了。Hank發明了化身博士的藥水把自己變成毛絨絨的藍色野獸（得到眾人「超酷！」的一致評價），還有他終於鼓起勇氣向她告白。

雖然她一點都不意外，但是聽到Hank靦腆地說出那些話還是讓她很開心。

不久之後，到了拍攝女裝Erik的 _那天_ 。

Raven立刻知道發生了什麼事。

因為沒人比她更清楚Charles的能力。

Charles一直堅持把Raven帶在他的身邊是有原因的。在他們還小的時候，有次Raven從學校的樓梯上摔下來，一不小心「現出原形」。多虧了當時在場的Charles把所有人都定住，帶著她盡速離開現場。

因此，當Raven看到Charles坐在床上笑得像個瘋子，還有Erik微笑回望他的方式，她立刻瞭解到一定發生了什麼事——並且暗自希望他們沒有在那張床上做出太超過的舉動。

儘管她真心為Charles感到高興，但她仍忍不住調侃Charles那是因為Erik終於受不了他的死纏爛打。

那天收工之後，Raven立刻收拾簡單的行李，跑去Angel的公寓借住。Angel毫不客氣嘲笑她，說她一定是終於受不了再當他們的電燈泡了。

那個星期Charles真的很快樂，而他的好心情也感染了每一個人。他們拍了CIA總部的片段，也繼續拍了招募之旅的片段。除了Logan _疑似_ 因為之前打架拆了攝影棚被趕來勸架的Erik吊在半空中，因此懷恨在心爆了粗口之外，一切都很平順。

然後，某天早上Erik突然不見人影，Charles說他臨時碰到一些要務，趕去阿根廷處理。

少了Erik的片場一整個不對勁。其一、Erik本身的工作非常吃重，到了片場一定會看到他，沒看到他就覺得少了什麼似的；其二、Erik總是跟Charles走在一起，看到Charles的身邊沒有Erik，這個景象有點怪異；其三、少了Erik的Charles看起來非常沒精神，沒精神的Charles讓人非常沮喪。

Charles只要工作起來倒是沒什麼問題。他總是很專心也很投入，但只要空閒下來他就像忘了上發條的鐘錶，整個人停擺。別人找他說話的時候他會迅速打起精神回應，但其它的時候就是一副無精打采的模樣，和之前哼著輕快曲調做事的Charles判若兩人。

不只是Raven看不下去，劇組其他的人也不太能忍受。在Raven的提議之下，他們在片場辦了一場小小的下午茶派對想要替Charles打氣。Charles會和大家說說笑笑，但是他看起來依舊有點落寞。

Raven不禁暗暗擔心，要是哪天Erik和Charles分手的話，不知道Charles的情況會有多慘。她一點都不想要再看到Charles和Gabby分手之後陷入低潮但依舊強顏歡笑的模樣了。

在劇組放假那天，Raven起了個大早，借了Darwin的車開往Charles的住處。她想，一頓豐盛的英式早餐應該能讓Charles打起精神。（天曉得他一個人住的時候都隨便吃了什麼。）

來到屋前的時候她張望了一下，發現Charles的車停在車道，屋子裡沒有燈光。看來Charles大概還沒睡醒。

Raven把車停在路旁，走向大門，拿出鑰匙開門逕自走進屋內。然而，她才了兩步，就差點被擺在門廳的行李袋絆倒。

_到底是誰把行李擺在門口的？_ 她忍住想要多踹行李袋一腳的衝動，繼續往客廳走去——「喔，看在老天的分上！Charles！」（註4）

 

 

 

附註：

（1）高麗菜肉捲佐馬鈴薯泥。菜單上寫的菜名是Gołąbki，並且相當貼心地沒有附上英文說明——或許是因為這間餐廳標榜正統道地的波蘭菜，以及客人們交談時使用的語言似乎不是英文的關係，因此菜單讓客人感到賓至如歸大概是必要的。當Charles好奇地向Erik詢問那道菜餚時，Erik一本正經回答那是波蘭的傳統食物，而gołąbki翻譯成英文差不多是pigeons的意思。因此，Raven有點好奇超過一隻鴿子堆在盤子裡端上桌會是什麼驚悚的模樣。很可惜的是，上菜時盤子盛裝的就只有高麗菜捲、醬汁、以及馬鈴薯泥，令Raven相當失望。

（2）偉士牌，Vespa GTV 300。GTV系列為紀念Vespa六十週年的復古車款，特色為管狀手把、車頭燈位於前擋泥板，以及分離式座墊。根據Charles的說法，這表示Erik對於美好的事物具有獨特的好品味——只不過，Raven對這點抱持保留的態度。

（3）貝塔索人，Betazoid。Star Trek世界裡一種具有心電感應能力的類人形物種。貝塔索人在外觀上與人類幾乎無異，除了他們眼睛的虹膜是純黑色。Charles小時候非常喜歡那部影集，在他認知到自己是變種人之前，他認為自己大概是混血的貝塔索人（因為他的眼珠不是黑色的）。

（4）儘管事後Erik什麼都沒有說，他們三人也達成不成文的共識，裝作什麼都沒發生。但Raven偷偷懷疑他們在拍攝特訓的時候，Erik作勢用槓鈴砸她的即興演出，就是警告她不要多嘴。說真的， _ **她一點都不想要看到**_ 。

 


End file.
